leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ado edem/Archer, the Wrought Iron Hero
Third champion idea. Based off on fate/stay night. Constructive feedback please :D. Archer, the Wrought Iron Hero is a custom champion in League of Legends wiki. Abilities Increases attack damage and attack speed per stack. Every 20 second or when Kanshou and Bakuya is used, one stack is added to a max stack of 5. When the stack is maxed, Overedge can be used. Throws Kansho & Bakuya at the enemy and deals physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} This skill can only be used once per Bow Stance. When activated, Archer gets 5 stacks of Hrunting. Archer gains bonus attack range, attack damage and attack speed penalty based on the number of stacks missing. One stack is used every autoattack(First bonus is when Archer has 5 stacks, the 5th bonus is when Archer has only one stack left). Bonuses only last for 5 hits or 10 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 |costtype = mana }} Archer gains double the effect of the passive of Kansho & Bakuya and gains attack range for 10 seconds. If used on an enemy, Archer throws a reinforced version of Kansho and Bakuya to the enemy dealing physical damage. If the enemy is shielded or has a spell shield, Kansho and Bakuya rebounds and strikes the enemy again. |leveling = 25 |cost = 5 stacks of |costtype = Kansho & Bakuya |range = 600 }} After channeling for 1 second, Archer fires an explosive shot towards the target, dealing physical damage and 50% of that as aoe physical damage. Gains 35% armor penetration on the primary target. *'Diameter of AOE:' 400 |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Archer changes his stance from Blade Stance to Bow Stance, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. Archer gains 400 range, for a total of 550 range. For the next three seconds, Archer gains bonus attack damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Archer changes his stance from Bow stance to Blade stance, gaining new abilities and melee attacks. For the next three seconds, Archer gains bonus attack speed and movement speed. This active is also activated for as long as the duration of Unlimited Blade Works. |leveling = |cooldown = 8 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Archer chants and channels for 3 seconds. Both ally and enemy can see the chanting even inside the bush. After channeling, an illusionary fire spreads out and forms a boundary and wall for the bounded field(Flash, escape skills and teleport cannot escape or enter the boundary). Archer can only use Blade Stance and cannot switch. Archer gains massive cooldown reduction while this skill is activated. This skill lasts 6 seconds and can be ended early by activating this ability again. Every second, X number of swords will damage random enemies in the bounded field and will prioritize the target that Archer has last attacked. X is the level of this ability. |leveling = |cooldown = 240 / 200 / 160 |cost = 60 / 120 / 180 |costtype = mana }} Archer forms a shield that shields him for the next 4 seconds. The shield has 7 stacks. One is removed on autoattacks(pantheon shield effect) or when the damage exceeds a certain threshold. If it exceeds the threshold, only two stacks is removed. If all the stacks are removed, Archer has his attack damage reduced by 20% for 3 seconds. |leveling = / / |cooldown = 100 / 90 / 80 |cost = 50 / 75 / 100 |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions